The Battle of the Aura
by RixSkywalker1405
Summary: DISCONTINUED: I lost the inspiration for this story plus, the ending I planned doesn't really tie in with the beginning. Sorry! :(
1. The Beginning

_**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING**_

"Ash, wake up!"

"Five more minutes, mom…"

"Ash, it is 7:00! You slept in!" yelled Ash's mom, Delia.

This made the young teen of 13 years jump out of bed frantically. He did not want to be late, not on his first day of school at least. He quickly brushed his teeth, took a quick shower, checked his appearance in the bathroom's mirror before leaving his room.

As he entered the kitchen and dining room, the fresh and appealing smell of waffles and toast entered his nostrils. He smiled dreamily as he walked towards the ever so enticing whiff of delicious food.

Ash Ketchum was a student of Petalburg High, about to begin a brand new year in Year 10. He always wore a pair of trousers, a black T-shirt and a blue vest on top. He was well known for his spiky, jet-black hair, Z shaped marks on his cheeks, his selflessness and his trademark goofy grin which never seemed to wear down; always able to make someone else's day. He was also the clumsiest person the world had ever seen and that was an understatement.

He lived all alone with his mother who took care of him ever since he was born. His father was someone he could not remember, for he died when Ash was still young. Killed by someone evil apparently as quoted by his mother.

His best friends and neighbours, Drew LaRousse and May Maple also attended the same school. He had known them ever since they moved into his neighbourhood which, he couldn't believe it, but had been 10 years ago. He still reminisced the day he met them, Drew being first and May being second:

 **Flashback 1**

" _Ash, did you know we are getting a new neighbour?" questioned Delia._

" _No mom, who are they? When will I get to see them?" asked the young Ash._

 _Just then, as if to answer Ash's wishes, the doorbell rang and the door swung forward to reveal said neighbour and someone whom Ash would become close friends with._

" _Hello, good day to you! I am Alexander LaRousse and my son, Drew, and I are your new neighbours!" spoke the impressionable young gentleman, Alexander. By his side was a chubby, green-haired shy little boy who was roughly the same age as Ash._

" _Welcome, please come on in!" beckoned Delia and the two adults hit it off like they were friends since they were kids._

" _He…hello?" stuttered Ash. "Where is… where is your mom?"_

 _Tears appeared on Drew's face as he replied, "Dead" and with this he broke into sobs. Ash, understanding his pain, quickly comforted Drew by hugging the boy and uttering "It's okay. I know how you feel, I lost my dad too…" Drew appreciated his kind gesture._

" _What school do you go to?" asked Ash._

" _Oh right now Petalburg Middle School but I will definitely go to Petalburg High after this!" boasted Drew, his ego and overconfidence rising._

" _YAY! Then both of us will be in the same school," replied Ash in a very ecstatic tone._

" _Yes, then we will be the best of friends, right?" asked Drew in a very hopeful tone._

" _It is a deal," responded Ash. And the deal was kept to this day…_

 **Flashback end.**

 **Flashback 2**

 _Ash was trudging down the street with Drew beside him, carrying heavy shopping bags that Delia had asked the two of them to bring from the supermarket. On the way, they saw a bubbly and cheerful little girl with sparkling sapphire eyes and long brown hair forming a V-shape on either side of her face, struggling to lift some boxes to her house which just so happened to be right next to his house. Apparently, those boxes contained her items which she insisted on bringing herself._

" _Wait a second, I know her! She's a classmate of mine, May I believe," said Drew in a very shocked tone. "What are the odds of her landing right next to us?"_

" _I dunno but we better help her, she seems like she is about to fall down. Drew, give mom the shopping bags, I'll help her"_

 _Drew took Ash's bags and with twice the load, shuffled along to Ash's house with the hope of getting some rest._

 _Ash jogged towards May and asked her "Need some help?" with his trademark goofy grin plastered on his face._

" _Yes please, these boxes are sooooo heavy!" exclaimed May._

 _Ash chuckled at her remark and carried all boxes, one on top of the other. As they made their way to May's house, introductions were made and May was surprised to hear that Drew also lived nearby. Ash was so engrossed in the conversation that he did not notice the door was shut and he barged right into the door. The impact made him fall on the floor with all the boxes and top of him. May could've sworn she saw stars above his head and giggled at the sight of this cute boy, Ash. May's mom, Caroline overheard the ruckus made and dashed to the doorstep. She laughed slightly at the plight of the small child sprawled at her doorstep, with all of May's belonging using him as a cushion._

 _Caroline could not pass the opportunity to make fun of the little kid. "Kid, I don't think that is the best place to sleep!" This brought out full-fledged laughter between Caroline and May while all Ash could do was smile sheepishly in embarrassment. Caroline unloaded his weight and went back into the house while May still stood back outside giggling as Ash got back onto his feet. May then quickly gave him a light peck on the cheek and whispered a few words that marked the beginning of their friendship, "See you around then!"_

 **Flashback end**

Ash ate his breakfast with such speed that he finished it within a record minute. Delia could've sworn he inhaled the food. Quickly snapping out of her thoughts, she caught on her son saying "Bye, mom. I'll be late in the evening because I want to see Pikachu first."

Delia smiled at his dedication. Pikachu had an unfortunate accident several weeks ago but luckily, made a steady recovery.

 _Meanwhile…_

"My he seems to be of age now. If he is the boy mentioned in the prophecy, then his time is coming soon…" uttered a shadowy figure. An eerie smile crept onto his face as he faced his followers. Soon, the world would be his and his pathetic foe would be destroyed…


	2. The Power of Aura

**I'd like to thank all the support I got on the last chapter. It is really encouraging for an author who begins writing for the first time in his life. Oh and the story will be advanceshipping, if you did not catch it.**

 **Reviews:**

 **BlackRubyADV:** Is this Advanceshipping? I hope so, I LOVE Advanceshipping so much, lol. Great chapter your first story and its not so bad :). I will be reviewing all of your chapters in this story because I like where this is going( especially the small Advanceshipping hints ;)).

Anyways, looking forward to the next update soon.

Advanceshipping4ever!

 **This will be advanceshipping, sorry if I did not make it clear. And thanks for reviewing every chapter! I really appreciate it.**

espeon44: can dawn and serena date oc

 **That is not a bad idea, I may add it just for the humour but I cannot promise anything as I haven't really planned anything. As of now, I am kinda just going with the flow.**

LaprasIzLife **:** Advance shipping 3333

 **Me too bro, I love advanceshipping!**

 **Okay, on with the story. I don't own Pokémon.**

 _ **CHAPTER 2: THE POWER OF AURA**_

As Ash left his doorstep, he found two familiar voices calling out to him;

"Ash, over here!"

He quickly made his way towards his best friends, Drew and May as they called him rather impatiently.

"Well it is the first day of school. I cannot wait for the history lesson because we begin something new!" yelled Ash.

"I agree, we finally do legends of Hoenn and not lessons on those boring kings who only seemed to battle each other or moan about something unreasonable," replied May.

Drew flicked his green hair, saying, "Meh history. I just cannot wait for Maths. We finally get something hard and challenging: Graphs with quadratic equations."

( **A/N: Most people will agree that the graph part of equations is a big nightmare!** )

This resulted in an argument all the way to school where Ash and May supported history being better while Drew argued in favour of Maths. As they reached the school gates, Ash (once again) rammed right into the school gate and fell on the ground. This evaporated all tension between Ash, Drew and May as May and Drew burst out laughing. Ash, rather red in the face, got up and faced his friends with his goofy smile.

Drew spoke out, in the voice of a National Geographic commentator, "Here we see the young species called Ketchum. He seems to have walked right into the school gates. It seems that he is still a baby in the wild…"

This brought out full-fledged laughter in May and Ash, the latter who was now covered nicks and scratches before even entering the school.

" _Arceus, he needs to be more careful. But then again, he always brings laughter so I suppose it's alright"_ thought May.

The trio quickly rushed into school and later re-joined in history which was taught by Professor Sycamore, a good majority of students' favourite teacher.

 _In the history lesson…_

Professor Sycamore entered and smiled at his class. Many students were happy to see him, many eager for the lesson and of course, a few who did not care at all. Professor took the attendance and began his lesson:

"Now children, I'm sure you are all ready for this lesson for we will finally begin on something you will enjoy. It is Hoenn's ancient legends!"

Ash, May and Drew all looked at each other and smiled. This was something they were all looking forward to.

"Our first topic is on the Aura Guardians of Hoenn. Now who can tell me who they are?"

May raised her hand and answered, "Aura Guardians were people who could use Aura to their will."

"Excellent May! Now, Drew can you tell me who the first Aura Guardian was?" asked the professor.

"I believe it was someone called…Red." Replied Drew. Behind him, the class bully, Gary Oak snickered, "Oh yeah! 'cause I'm totally going to use this in my everyday life!"

"Thank you Drew. Now Ash, can you answer Gary's wonderful question as to when you will actually use this in life?"

Drew whispered haughtily to Gary, "Busted!" to which Gary stuttered, "Sh..shut up grass head!"

Ash looked blank. "…No, sir."

Professor Sycamore looked disappointed. "It's alright. Ash I would like for you to know how this applies in your daily life. Your survival depends on it."

Ash, still blank, replied, "Yes sir." and then the bell rang, with the class being dispersed for lunch.

"Alright guys, I have to visit the library for geography homework so I'll catch you once I'm done," Ash said to Drew and May and the former gave a thumbs up while the latter just nodded.

As Ash walked to the library, he heard the principal, Samuel Oak having some sort of a discussion with Professor Sycamore.

"…Have you not felt it? He has grown powerful and has even found them!" exclaimed principal Oak.

"I have felt it and that is why Ash, May and Drew must leave," replied Professor Sycamore.

Ash gasped. He was not one to eavesdrop but this was a conversation on something very important and it concerned him so he had the right to know. Leaning against the door, he tried to listen further.

"…they cannot leave, what will we tell their parents?"

"I tell you, Ash does not know it but he is very powerful! He is a threat to everyone's welfare, especially May's and Drew's!" yelled Professor Sycamore.

Ash had heard enough. He dashed as fast as he could, trying not ram himself against anything, to find May and Drew. He found them sitting by the cafeteria deep in conversation.

Drew noticed Ash and asked, "I thought you were going to the library, what happened?"

He panted and said, "You are not going to believe…"

Ash was interrupted by a loud boom, followed by the shattering of windows. He turned around and saw that the school building had blown up. Chaos erupted as students and teachers alike ran to and fro to avoid the falling debris. The other school buildings caught fire and it spread very quickly. Ash also, noticed a shadowy figure at the corner of his eye.

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice. "Follow me, no questions. We do not have time. Quick!" yelled Professor Sycamore.

Ash, May and Drew nodded timidly. They had never seen anger on his face, his eyes raging.

Professor Sycamore said, "Hurry up! He found us!"

May asked in a slightly worried tone, "…who found us?"

Professor Sycamore raised his hand and pointed at the shadowy figure. "Him"

 _ **Please R &R!**_


	3. Revelation and Training

**The story will have slight changes; the full details will be in the A/N at the bottom of the page because it contains some spoilers for this chapter. You have been warned!**

 **Reviews:**

espeon44 **:** can u use my ocs for dawn and serena

 **What do you mean? Do you want me to use the canon Dawn and Serena or Dawn and Serena as oc's but dating?**

JustinThePokemonMaster: Hm, nice story. I'm enjoying it so far, but a couple of things.  
1\. this seems a bit rushed, so maybe try to fix that.  
2\. a few grammatical errors here and there. nothing too bad.  
now onto the good things.  
I love the idea for the story and how everyone's in hoenn. Plus it's just overall good plot. I look forward to the next chapter

 **I agree on it being rushed, now that you point it out. I'll try editing the chapters and see if I can expand. Btw could you also point out where exactly it felt rushed? There is a chance I have missed it.**

Stevexclax: I love the Advanceshipping, but I have to ask, what are your plans with Drew. Will he be supportive of Ash and May's future relationship? Will Drew be in a good light where he is likable by us Advanceshippers?

Also, please don't have Drew and May get in a temporary relationship before Advanceshipping. I don't want to read that.

 **Please read the A/N at the end of the chapter; full details are provided there.**

 **The story now. I don't own Pokémon.**

 _ **CHAPTER 3: REVELATION AND TRAINING**_

The trio ran out of the school complex and followed Professor Sycamore who lead them into and out of Petalburg Woods like no one's business. The next city happened to be Rustboro City, which Ash read on a sign once they exited the forest. As they entered the city, Ash's breath was caught up in his throat. The city was vast. He took a glance of May and Drew and saw that they had the same thoughts as well.

"This place is huge!" exclaimed May.

"Oh dear! It'll be so much fun exploring the place," remarked Drew sarcastically.

" _Huh, great minds think alike I suppose,"_ thought Ash.

Professor led them into a café that read "Arua Café". The name did strike to Ash as weird and uncommon but he did get a nagging feeling that Arua was something he knew like the back of his hand. Shaking off that feeling, he stood closely behind Professor Sycamore with Drew and May as the Professor took them over to a booth where you could be served something if you desired.

The booth itself was quite large. Several people could have fit inside quite comfortably if required. It had red wallpaper with designs of flowers and wars. Not the best theme to use, Ash figured. The only odd thing about the booth was that there was a keypad on the wall.

Ash then looked at the Professor who jabbed into the keypad 121181. The booth suddenly vibrated. The vibrations continued for several minutes until the wall with the keypad on it gave way. Ash, rather nervously, backed away till he was sure that he would not get hit by any debris. After all, being hit in the face once a day was enough.

Professor Sycamore descended down what looked like stairs on the stone foundation of the building. Ash could've sworn he was in some sort of detective or spy movie. It had such an atmosphere. He followed Professor with May and Drew closely behind.

After walking down the stairs for what seemed like hours, the trio could finally make out light coming from the end of the stairway. Professor Sycamore continued walking with the trio following him behind. They pursued the Professor until they heard a familiar voice…

"Samuel, you must understand. He may be of age but has no knowledge about his heritage and legacy. He does not need to train! I can still keep him safe!"

"No, we must train him now. He has a lignin 9! Keeping him no longer works! He literally radiates off his Aura now as he is of age. You are underestimating his capabilities and you are getting involved in something you have not even the remotest idea of. The person looking for him is extremely dang…Ah hello, Professor Sycamore!"

The trio were surprised to see Ash's mom, Delia but even more bewildered to see principal Samuel Oak who had somehow escaped the predicament of the day's events.

"Professor Oak, you…you survived!" yelled Drew in a jolly tone.

"I have my ways," chuckled the Professor.

Delia then said, "We will continue this discussion another time." And with that, she promptly left.

Professor Oak sighed. _I knew it would be difficult with her. Caroline and Alexander seemed alright, just relieved to see that their child survived. Now…_

Professor Oak's thoughts were interrupted by the teens looking expectantly at him.

"Now you are probably wondering why you are here," said the Professor. The trio simply nodded.

"Let me explain. Do you remember the legends on the Aura Guardians?"

The trio nodded once again.

"The legends are, in a blunt way, very true. Aura Guardians still live today." There was an awkward pause with no one saying anything. They had a blank, disbelieving look.

The Professor sighed before saying, "Just watch carefully." Professor Oak brought out his palm, closed his eyes and then concentrated. He had managed to conjure some sort of blue energy on his palm and shot a target that was a couple of meters away. Bullseye.

The trio gawked at Professor Oak and then,

"How are you an Aura Guardian?"

"How did you do that?"

"Legends said they died out!"

"What does this have to do with us?"

"I wanna do that!"

"Can I try it too…"

"One by one!" shouted the Professor.

Seeing no one responding, the Professor forged ahead.

"Aura Guardians died out, that much is true. But Red's, the first Aura Guardian, family continued to have children with the ability to manipulate Aura. Of course there is the exception of the occasional child born with the ability to manipulate Aura but they were not very powerful. A good example is me of course, but that includes you as well, Drew and May. We only have a lignin 5 and at best, 7. Do you understand?"

Ash and May nodded while Drew, still struggling to comprehend asked, "What is lignin?"

"Lignin," said Professor Oak, "is the measure of the strength of one's Aura abilities. Red's lignin was 8. The highest ever recorded was 10 and that was Ash's father. Ash has a lignin of 9 so he is pretty powerful as well!" Seeing more questions about to come up the Professor waved his hand and dismissed their questions for they were running short on time and continued ahead.

"But Red's family and their abilities were wiped out from ancient records for fear of being hunted out due to them being 'mutants'."

"I understand how this links to us now! We are, essentially, to become Aura Guardians, right?" asked Ash.

"That is correct. But there is another reason as well," replied the Professor.

The trio stood silent, waiting for Professor Oak to move ahead.

"You may have heard of Modlf, who produces prophecies during times of conflict. One such prophecy was produced during the time of Ash's birth. It goes something like this:

" _Three friends shall answer the call,_

 _To save the world from the endless brawl._

 _By 10 and 9, evil must fall,_

 _By 7, emeralds must fall._

 _Hope shall be betrayed by one he calls family,_

 _The world: to preserve or raze gradually."_

Surprises just kept popping and as the trio heard the Professor, their astonishment grew.

 _How did Professor Oak know it actually relates to them? The world has a chance of surviving or dying? Since when is hope a person? What is significant about emeralds falling? What? What? WHAT?_

The Professor could see confusion etched on their faces and sighed. He knew it would be difficult to explain it to them. "Your questions will be answered in time. But firstly, you must be trained in the ways of Aura though it will be in solitude. Aura is one of the most difficult and dangerous things to master so this is essential. The only time you will be seeing each other now is at the end of your training."

Ash, May and Drew were shocked. Away…from each other? This could not be happening.

"You may not like it but it is necessary for training. I must insist."

Seeing no one saying anything, Professor Oak proceeded.

"Drew, I'd like for you to meet Professor Juniper who will take your training." As Professor Oak spoke, a young woman of about 30 appeared. She wore a green skirt coming only to her knees, a pair of red sneakers, a white sleeveless top with a white coat on top with the collars unfurled. "Hello Drew, I am Professor Juniper. I look forward to teaching you."

Drew knew it would be a while before he saw his friends again but before he could do anything, he was pulled into a hug by Ash and then by May who said, "See you soon. Good luck!" After a very emotional good-bye, Drew then promptly left, following Professor Juniper.

"Now May, you have already met Professor Sycamore. He will be your teacher and guide," said Professor Oak and with this, Professor Sycamore's smile grew. "I shall take pleasure in teaching you May for you are a wonderful student."

When Ash realised May was going to leave as well, he decided to pull her into a hug as well but was cut short by May giving a peck on the cheek and whispering a, "Good luck! Take care and come back in one piece!". May then quickly ran, following Professor Sycamore.

Ash's face also started going red as face felt it was on fire. Professor Oak then turned to him and said, "Okay that leaves only you then, Ash. As for your teacher, that would be me. Now follow me."

Ash quickly said an enthusiastic yet embarrassing, "SIR, YES SIR! SIR LETS GET THIS TRAINING UNDERWAY SIR!"

Professor Oak smiled at his actions. _"Young love…"_ he thought.

The Professor began walking into the direction of the training grounds with Ash right behind him.

 **FWAHA HA! He's blushing, how adorable! XD**

 **Anyways, as for the story, I have made changes. I will be honest; Drew was going to be a competitor for May's heart but the review actually helped me consider some things. Contestshipping turning into advanceshipping and one-sided contestshipping are common plots from the numerous stories that I have read so Drew will have neither role in my story, just to be unique. You have already (hopefully) read the prophecy concerning our trio. This was what it was originally going to be:**

 _ **Three friends shall answer the call**_

 _ **To save the world from the endless brawl**_

 _ **The battle for Sapphire's heart**_

 _ **Will cause for one to dart**_

 _ **He shall be betrayed by one he calls family**_

 _ **The world: to preserve or raze gradually**_

 **This review helped a lot so thanks a ton, dude. Also, let me know what you think about the prophecy, in terms of it sounding nice! :) Also please be brutally honest on how my story felt in terms of it being rushed, character development etc. because that then helps me improve.**

 **Please R &R!**


	4. The Cake is a Lie!

**Sorry guys, I know it has been a while since I updated but that's because I have been pretty busy with exams coming up and the homework I had to finish which I did mention on the second chapter of Drabble Time! And finally now I have a little time to update so here is chapter 4 of Battle of the Aura and based a little bit on Portal and Portal 2 if you have played those games. You'll see what I mean.**

 **Reviews:**

Stevexclax: I'm glad to see that my last review had a huge impact on you. How long is the training going to last? From the prophesy, are you saying that Drew will become a tragic hero?

Back in chapter 1, I noticed that you never gave Ash's age when he met May. How old was he?

I love the hints May is dropping on Ash. When will they get together?

The chapter is good. There are few grammar mistakes though. Keep up the good work.

 **I haven't decided how long training will last. Probably about a month or so. You should see me mention that around chapter 6. As for when Ash met May, a week or so after he met Drew. I don't really know when Ash and May will get together. I just have an idea as to when. And I'm not telling you if Drew is a tragic hero!**

BlackRubyADV: No Way! Now I want the original plot! :( As long as Drew wasn't gonna have May. But seriously, that plot you originally were gonna go with seriously needs to happen (My opinion of course) I can imagine Ash and Drew fighting while May stands/sits etc. in horror. That would be awesome!

Sorry got carried away there :P. An amazing chapter, I seriously can't wait for the next one! Question: Will there be a time skip?

 **If I get enough response, I might do an alternate ending to this story once I am done with it to satisfy you needs of war between Ash and Drew! Otherwise Drew will be supportive of their relationship. A time skip will occur once I show some scenes of training because I had some ideas.**

Guest: Yay Advanceshipping, but will Manaphy be in the story? Can't have Adavnceshipping without Manaphy.

 **Manaphy will unfortunately not be in the story because I already have this more or less planned out. And just as a further note, there are many advanceshipping stories I have read that don't even include Manaphy so don't think that he must be there.**

espeon44: i mean anime dawn and serena to date oc from profile pick two

 **Ohh ok. As for them dating, I may or may not add them, it depends on how I lay the story from what I have planned so sorry, I cannot promise anything.**

blizzard21: Well this far the fics ok. But you can make it better. And i loved the plot. Don't go too straightforward, beat around the bush.

 **Thank you for reviewing. Beating around the bush is alright, but it does become stale after a while so I may not do that for too long. But I have planned to make it a little long.**

 **Okay, time for the story. I don't own Pokémon.**

 _ **CHAPTER 4: THE CAKE IS A LIE!**_

It had been a couple of hours since Ash and his friends had been separated or at least, a couple of hours was what it felt like to him. Professor Oak kept ranting on about how Aura flows in every little thing, whether it is a tiny ant, a blade of grass, an aeroplane or even a gigantic blue whale. Their surroundings should be used to his, Ash's, advantage when in combat.

"Firstly, we must begin by learning to feel the flow of Aura within our veins, the walls around us, our peers, teachers and many, many other things. Sit and meditate. Learn to feel Aura flow and empty your mind. Become one with your surroundings," said the Professor.

That was easier said than done for it had been a while since Ash had eaten. How much ever he tried emptying his mind, the thought of yummy, delicious and enticing food always entered his mind.

Professor Oak sensed his trouble and said, "Since it seems to be difficult for you to concentrate, let us take a more practical approach. Presenting to you, new cutting edge technology to help you concentrate!"

As he said this, white pedestals appeared in front of Ash. The had some intricate design on them and as he looked on top, his breathing stopped. Each pedestal had a large slab of chocolate cake.

"Okay, so here's what you need to do…" Professor Oak was interrupted by Ash running to the nearest pedestal with cake on top of it. He seemed to have only one thought in his mind. _"MUST…REACH…CAKE!"_

As Ash neared the cake, he jumped on it to see if he could grab. To his surprise, he went right through the pedestal and landed on the floor with a large bruise on his face. Ash sat up and wondered if he was delirious from being so famished.

Professor Oak laughed at Ash's antics. "No Ash, you are not hallucinating. That was not real to begin with. Just a hologram. Watch."

Saying this, Professor Oak waved his hand through another one of the pedestals with his hand going right through it.

"Now to continue what I was saying before I was interrupted, your job is to find the real pedestal with the cake on top."

Ash looked around the room. There were over a hundred pedestals. How was he supposed to find it? "You're kidding, right?" he asked uncertainly.

"Nope, not at all. Use Aura to guide you," replied the Professor.

Ash sat down and tried to empty his mind again but failed. He was not able to get the thought of food out of his mind. But he did not give up. After two hours, Ash managed to empty his mind and felt Aura flowing within him, Professor Oak, the pedestals, the walls and the cakes. Once again his mind focused on the appealing thought of the cakes and he lost concentration on the Aura flowing around him. Frustration attacking him like a mob of angry ants, he tried to see Aura again but could not.

Professor Oak sensed his frustration and calmed Ash by saying, "Don't strain yourself. You have done well for someone trying it for the first time. Don't let anger guide your emotions and well-being. That is the path to the dark side."

Ash mumbled a quick "Okay" and collapsed from exhaustion. Professor Oak used Aura to carry him to bed and went to bed himself for it was quite late. It was quite a long day and tomorrow also required the same arduous training.

 _Meanwhile…_

"He has used Aura for the first time, Giovanni."

"Yes my master, I have felt it. I have seen him as well," replied Giovanni.

"This boy is a new enemy that has arisen and I have no doubt that he is the son of Xavier."

"There is a chance… wait, I have a son?"

"No! I said this boy is the son of Xavier. You are Giovanni…"

"I have a son! THIS IS WONDERFUL! I MUST TELL EVERYONE!" yelled Giovanni and he rushes off.

"Wait… where are you going?"

But the master gets no reply.

 _With Giovanni…_

"I have a son, Rockets!"

"I have a son, little plant!"

"I have a son, little gnome that keeps walking in the hallways!"

"I have a son, computers!"

"I HAVE A SON, EVERYONE!"

 **Comic relief is much appreciated Giovanni!**  
 **And this is the conclusion to chapter 4 of Battle of the Aura. Apologies that it is slightly short. Let me know if I made any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes or even wherever I can improve.**

 **Please R &R!**


	5. The Target is a Lie!

**I lied didn't I? I unfortunately was not able to update due to random things coming up and preventing me plus I have another coursework for biology coming up in May so I'm going to be slightly busy. You should understand by now; I love writing these stories but they shouldn't really dictate my life. Enough with my rambling, let's go through the reviews.**

 **Reviews**

BlackRubyADV **:** So Giovanni (I don't know how to spell it) is Ash's dad, a lot of people think that's true. Are we going to switch to May's and Drew's training now?

Anyways funny chapter, it made chuckle Ash does want that cake huh. XD Now to wait for the next chapter :).

 **They are strikingly similar, Giovanni and Ash which is what appealed to me for a father-son combo. As for switching to May and/or Drew, that won't happen as this story, from the start is from Ash's eyes and his eyes only.**

Guest: Jajaja the giovanni! I'm spanish. Good fanfic.  
Creo que tiene que durar por lo menos 2 años el entrenamiento

 **Thank you for your support! Unfortunately, I cannot speak Spanish so I am in the dark for what you have said (Google translate is not to be trusted).**

Stevexclax: This chapter was interesting. So I guess Giovanni is Xavier who is Ash's father. Keep up the good work. I look forward to next chapter. How is it coming along? I noticed that it has been a while since you last updated.

 **You got Ash's father right. Thank you for your support! The story is coming along fine, thanks for asking. The only issue I am facing is time as I have a bunch of coursework and exams lined up for the next couple of months so updates are, unfortunately, going to be slower. Don't get me wrong, I love writing but school has different plans for me and I must comply.**

 **Alright, that's about it. On with the story. (Hint: More portal coming up!)**

 **I don't own Pokémon.**

 _ **CHAPTER 3: THE TARGET IS A LIE!**_

Several days had passed since Ash had been practicing with Professor Oak's holographic cake; or as Ash liked to call it, The Cake is a Lie! Ash was finally able to master the art of Aura vision perfectly and could maintain it for hours on end without breaking a sweat. A big improvement from falling flat on his face and getting distracted due to an empty stomach, he decided. Professor Oak had woken him early today (a little too early in Ash's opinion) with the promising prospect of something new when training today. Ash hoped it would be better than the lying cake.

If only he knew how wrong, he was.

Professor Oak led him back to the training grounds where an archery target was placed instead of the usual cake-over-the-pedestal. Ash figured he would now get the chance to perform what Professor Oak had shown when he first arrived but decided to keep his mouth shut just in case he was wrong.

Professor Oak seemed to have read his mind and said, "Oh no, no trick today! Simple target practice!"

Ash simply nodded, allowing Professor Oak to continue.

Professor Oak forged ahead. "You have already seen me do it on the first day you arrived here. I'll demonstrate again how you can conjure up projectiles and fire, the rest is for you to figure out."

Saying this, Professor Oak shut his eyes and concentrated on the palm of his right hand. Blue energy began dancing as he slowly opened his eyes. He then fired the energy right onto the target. Bullseye once more.

Ash kept his full attention on the proceedings. Once Professor Oak smashed the target, literally, he began trying to focus Aura onto his palm as well. Sparks of Aura shot from his palm as his concentration deepened. Suddenly, he started feeling dizzy and fell face first on the ground. Scowling, he got up from the ground and looked at Professor Oak expectantly.

Professor Oak smiled and said, "Impressive! You have already figured out that you expend life energy to create Aura. The first step now, is for you to identify how much you can expend without feeling dizzy because this is the meaning between life and death in combat."

Ash, rather annoyed, replied, "I could have killed myself and now you mention it?!"

Professor Oak, still amused, replied, "Seeing is believing. You would have just bought it had I mentioned it to you personally and in battle would have forgotten this fact and, well, actually killed yourself."

Ash gave a quick nod and retried conjuring Aura onto his palm. Now as he was concentrating he found something that he had overlooked in himself earlier. Some kind of energy reserves for conjuring Aura, depleting when Aura is used and self-replenishing when not using Aura. He realised that he could he easily spend 50% of his energy reserves without breaking a sweat, 75% would give him a little issue.

At once, he began using energy for conjuring Aura onto palm, hoping for success this time around. Once more, blue sparks flared from his palm as he began concentrating onto the middle of his palm. As more and more energy flowed, his palm began heating. A little too hot for comfort. Ash immediately broke his concentration and looked at Professor Oak. Professor Oak was about to explain the cause for overheating but Ash beat him to it.

"Let me guess, I am focussing on a spot too small so with all the energy collecting, it begins to overheat."

Professor Oak looked surprised but nodded in approval. _He is too much like his father, always hitting the nail right on the head._

Ash, once again, began concentrating to conjure up Aura onto his hand, keeping in mind how much energy he was using up and not to concentrate on to small a point of his palm. Blue sparks flared and then, behold! The very essence of Professor Oak's bolts was now in Ash's hands as well. Ash slowly opened his eyes and shot a projectile onto one target from a couple of them lying together some feet away. The projectile passed through the target as if it was not even present.

Ash once again began scowling and looked at Professor Oak. "You're never going to let me celebrate, are you?"

Professor Oak smiled and replied, "Nope! Now, unlike the cake, these targets are very much real. The only problem is that they move and at imperceptible speeds for your eyes to follow. This, however, should not be problem should you find an innovative approach."

Ash simply turned and faced the targets once more. He shut his eyes and began using Aura to guide him. The target was certainly moving very fast. He had to find a way to slow it down. He shifted his focus on trying to use Aura to slow the target down, at least in his field of vision. Minutes passed and finally, Ash was able to bring the target, in his eyes, to a standstill and acting on impulse, he conjured Aura and began aiming down the target. As he aimed right for the centre of the target, he caught something at the corner of his eye. Beyond the walls of his training ground, something large had its trajectory set on a person lying on the floor, unmoving. The object falling comprised entirely of metal. A safe of some sort, Ash deduced. Then he panicked realising that the safe was about to fall on someone. He just had to identify who the person about to be crushed was and he had to be quick about it. He had already used too much energy for his target practice.

The person who lay still on the floor had a bit of metal on them as well. Ash noticed that it wasn't debris from the falling safe for this was a different kind of metal.

 _Iron!_ Ash noted. He then noticed that the iron on the person made a shape of some sort. An 'L' to be exact. Ash recognised that piece of metal as a birthday gift that he himself had given May on her 11th birthday. The bad taste of regret entered his mind as he reminisced that day, his unsuccessful attempt at confessing his feelings for her.

 **Flashback**

 _Ash presented his gift to May once all the guests had left her house. He figured that that would be his best shot at pouring out all his pent up emotions. Love, Delia pointed out._

" _Hi Ash! What did you want to talk to me about?"_

 _Ash swallowed hard and nervously opened his mouth. "Well, I…err…wanted…to talk about…I wanted you to open my gift!"_

 _Ash scowled. That was not what he wanted to say!_

 _May looked surprised by his outburst but cheerfully agreed. "Definitely, in fact, that was going to be the first gift I opened!"_

 _May brought his gift and began opening the neat wrapping. Inside, was a little box with words inscribed, "Happy Birthday May!"_

 _May now looked very excited at the prospect of what was inside. She opened it and found a silver necklace with an 'L'._

 _May was at a loss for words. This must have cost at least a fortune. "Ash, why…why would you spend so much on me?", she whispered._

 _Ash smiled and replied, "Nothing is too expensive as long as it brings a smile to your face. Did you like it?"_

 _May hesitated and said, "Me saying that I like it will be the biggest understatement of all time. Just tell me, what does the 'L' stand for?"_

 _Ash saw this as his chance and said, "The 'L' stands for l…l…lo…'luck'. This will ensure that nothing bad will happen to you and that you will have a good life."_

 _He silently cursed himself for messing up, once more. He turned to face May._

 _She looked almost…disappointed. She regained her composure and said, "Thanks a lot Ash, you are the best!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left Ash to wallow in his misery._

 **Flashback end**

Ash removed the thought of this sad day to focus on things more important. Like that person with May's necklace about to be crushed. Ash mentally smacked himself. Nobody wore May's necklace other than May herself, was he really that delirious, not being able to identify that fact?

Ash opened his eyes and looked in alarm for where Professor Oak might be. He then narrated what was happening to the Professor and collapsed from exhaustion due to expending his energy on Aura. Professor Oak took Ash to bed using Aura and then ran to Professor Sycamore's training grounds. He hoped, with all his might, that May would be alright.

 **And that's the end to rather long chapter of The Battle of the Aura. In a side note, do check out my other stories like The Forsaken and Drabble Time! and let me know what your thoughts are about them.**

 **You know the drill, please R &R!**


End file.
